Misery
by The Sleepy Wolf
Summary: Bella Swan had been in a passionate relationship with her best friend and lover, Jasper Whitlock since high school. But when Jasper panicked and strayed, she met caring and handsome Edward Cullen. But when Jasper walks back into her life, will they be able to rekindle their relationship or will they fall into misery? AH. Lemons. Reuploaded and Betaed.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated MA for naked stuff.**

**Beta's are rainbowweekend and TheBloodyWhiteWolfxoxo****. She's my British godmother, kinda like a Mary Poppins without all that annoying as hell smugness, and TBWW... what do you Yanks have? TBWW is my Mrs. Doubtfire.**

_You're salty skin and how it mixes in with mine_  
_The way it feels to be completely intertwined_  
_Not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know_  
_It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show._

_Misery - Maroon 5._

**XxX**

Bella and Jasper sat on the couch in Jasper's apartment. The coffee table was cluttered with old beer bottles and ashtrays full of stubbed-out cigarettes. The only source of light in the room was coming from the crescent moon which streamed through the window, and the kitchen light behind them. Jasper was hunched over, his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands, his confederate blue eyes lowered to the floor. Frustration was etched upon his face.

"I don't want you to be with Edward," Jasper muttered, breaking the silence that hung over them like a boulder threatening to crush them. Bella gave a short**,** incredulous laugh, rolling her eyes.

"Of course you don't. It's not you. You had your chance two years ago but you decided to fuck off and 'discover yourself' instead—"

"I was scared," Jasper interrupted, finally raising his head to meet the brunette's gaze. "I wasn't ready then, but I am now. Please give me another chance."

Bella shook her head, a small bitter smile playing around the corner of her lips. "You're always ready when you don't have what you want. But as soon as you get it, you throw it away."

Bella stood up and began pacing in front of the couch. "Jesus, Jasper, I know this dangerous dance of yours and I_ don't _want to be a part of it again."

The blonde stood up and grabbed Bella's shoulders roughly, startling her. "Look, I get it. I fucked you over and over but I won't this time**.** I promise**.**"

Jasper moved his iron grip from her arms to her wrist. "Please."

Bella ripped her hands out of his grasp and took a step back. "You had your chance!"

He didn't understand how hard this was for her—how she'd been in turmoil over him for so long. He didn't understand how she'd felt when he'd run away from her.

She watched Jasper sit back on the couch and bow his head, his shoulders shaking slightly. "Jasper, you decided you didn't want that. You didn't want me."

Jasper's head snapped up, disbelief in his eyes. "You think I didn't want _you_?"

"You didn't leave much room for other conclusions! Why else would you leave?! And don't even think about saying you were scared I've heard that excuse—"

"I was scared**.**"

Jasper stood up once more and walked over to Bella, desperately searching her umber eyes for any love that she felt for him all those years ago.

"I freaked out**,** okay? I thought, _'why would she want to be with me?'_ I knew you were too good for me. You still are, even more so now... Why would you want a fuck up like me?"

His voice lowered to a whisper at the end of his sentence,turning his wordsinto a genuine question. When they were together he had pondered over that very same question many, many times. He couldn't understand how he had gotten so very lucky—how fortune had finally fallen upon him, bringing him such a wonderful woman.

Bella sighed and placed herself next to Jasper on the couch. "You're not a fuck up, Jasper. You're just...emotionally complex." Her lips slightly twitched into a hint of a smile.

Jasper chuckled weakly. "Yeah, 'emotionally complex', AKA, fucked up."

He raised his eyes to his friend, taking in the sight of her mahogany hair that now fell in a tousled, casual wave down to her lifted his hand in the air an inch away from her face before letting his fingertips stroke her cheekbone lightly.

"I should never have left you. I was so goddamn stupid to even entertain the thought." He cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb along her lower lip slowly.

Bella closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, so familiar and warm. "Don't do this**, **Jasper. Please," she whispered.

He was quiet as he leaned closer to her, bringing his hand to her neck. He turned his head slightly before gently pressing his lips against her jaw.

"Tell me to stop. You say the word and I'll get up, walk out**,** and stay away from you from that moment on. I won't intervene with the relationship between you and Edward."

He moved his lips to her ear, kissing the shell of it while he breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of her—and his—favourite perfume: raspberry and pomegranate.

Bella squeezed her eyes shut tighter and pressed her lips together in a thin line. She let out a breath before opening her eyes slowly. Her hands moved to his sides almost hesitantly, moving toward the shoulder blades. Jasper moved his face away from hers, his eyes darting to her lips then going back to her eyes, asking for permission silently.

She nodded her head once. Jasper leaned in slowly, waiting for her to move away. When she didn't, he brushed his lips against her**s** lightly. Bella took a gasping breath and returned the kiss. Jasper pulled back for a second before pushing his lips against hers with fervour

That opened the flood gates. Bella grabbed the collar of Jasper's shirt and pulled him closer to her, returning his urgency tenfold.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on tohis lap, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer still. Bella let out a content sigh against their lips, moving her hands into his sandy locks. When breathing became an issue for them, Jasper kissed his way down her jaw to her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin that covered her pulse point. Bella moaned softly.

He rose suddenly. With his face still buried in her neck, he placed his hands on her ass for support as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They moved to his room. Jasper kicked the door open, placing Bella on the bed.

Bella sat up, grabbing the hem of Jasper's shirt and lifting it up over his head. It was quickly dropped on the floor beside them. She leaned forward and touched her lips against the hot skin of his bare stomach, trailing them up to his chest and feeling the slight sprinkling of hair across his pectorals.

He looked down at the dark-haired woman before him with nothing but adoration, love and lust in his eyes. His hands moved without thought or hesitation, ghosting over her arms and then down to the front of her shirt. Undoing the buttons, he slipped the material off her shoulders, leaving pale, smooth skin in its wake.

He put his hands on her stomach and pushed her down on the bed, slowly making his way down to the buttons on her jeans while palming her lace-clad breasts and tracing her ribs along the way. He grabbed her jeans and slid them off her slender legs, revealing her black lace panties.

"Why did I ever leave you?" Jasper muttered quietly to himself as his gaze roved down Bella's body.

He leaned down and gently kissed her shoulder. Bella sighed against his ear and cheek. Her hands reached up and slid across Jasper's ribs and to his lower back, teasing the hem of his jeans.

"Take them off," he encouraged against her skin.

Bella moved her hands to the front and slowly released the buttons before tugging his jeans and boxers to his knees. Jasper straightened up and kicked off his jeans the rest of the way while Bella crawled up the bed and leaned back on her elbows, watching Jasper.

He followed her up the bed, now fully naked, placing his hands on both sides by her head and his legs on either side of her thighs and leaned down to kiss the valley of her breasts. She ran her fingers through his hair, making him almost purr in pleasure.

His fingers slipped along her ribs and down her back where he tugged at the strap of her bra. Catching on to what he was trying to do, Bella arched her back so he could unhook her bra and pull it off. His hands wandered down her stomach to her panties. He gazed up at her for permission and with a quick nod from her, he jerked off her lace, her bare before him.

His hungry eyes devoured every visible inch of her body, leaving a fiery blaze of heat on her skin. She felt like the fire was literally licking her skin wherever his eyes moved. She lifted her hand traced one of the many scars that littered his body, reminders of his bitter past.

"You're beautiful, scars and all," she breathed softly, seeming to not want to end the peace that surround them. He grabbed her hand and tenderly kissed her fingertips.

"You told me that many years ago. I'm still not inclined to believe you."

Jasper placed her hand on his waist then kissed her throat. He brought his hand up her thigh and hitched it up on to his hip, gently rocking them against hers. Bella tilted her head back and exhaled shakily, digging her nails into his torso. He rubbed his length against her lips feeling her juices coat the underside of his cock, making him utter a quiet moan into the around them.

She dug her nails deeper into his skin to the point of pain and bucked her hips, panting softly below him. She moved her other leg from underneath him and wrapping it around his other hip, pulling him closer which resulted in him grinding harder against her. They both moaned out at the contact. Jasper shifted slightly, plunging into her with one thrust.

She gasped and arched her back, closing her eyes in pure bliss. Only Jasper could fill her to her limits and make her feel like this. Jasper rested on his forearms and pulled out before pushing back in, harder this time. His breathing began to turn heavy and quick as he drove into her again and again, making her moan, groan and mew with almost every hit of his pelvis against hers.

Bella clutched at him desperately, her legs locked around his waist; her hands fiercely clawing at his back, painting angry red lines on his skin. They'd been lovers for so long that even after their departure from one another, they still remembered what the other liked; knew what the other was about to do before they'd even done it themselves.

Jasper grabbed one of Bella's hands from where it was tangled into his hair and threaded his fingers through hers, placing it above her head on to his pillow. His thrusts changed pace, slowing down but moving deeper and hitting the spot inside her that made her tremble each time.

Bella threw her back as she neared her release, her fingers tightening around his hand, trying to clutch him closer. His pace turned erratic as he felt her walls squeeze around his length. It was impossible to tell whose skin and body was whose in this moment. Jasper buried his face into the crook of Bella's neck as he let out harsh pants and the occasional swear.

Bella let loose a cry when she climaxed. Jasper soon followed her over the cliff with an animalistic groan. He collapsed on his side beside her and then draped a strong arm around her waist. Their breathing slowed and calmed as they laid together in the bed, both lost in their own thoughts of what had transpired between them. Jasper nuzzled his nose against her neck. When Bella felt his nose touch her skin, her thinking broke off mid thought and her breath caught in her throat, her body stilling. A heartbeat later, she bolted out of the bed before he realized what had happened.

"I-I've got to go**.** Edward's going to worry where I am."

Bella rushed around, gathering her clothes and putting them on hastily, her guilty mind racing. Jasper sat up, watching her. He sighed as he felt defeat crush him.

"You love him, don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Bella slowed as she pulled on her shirt and she gave a small, sharp nod that he barely saw.

"Do you love me?" This time it was a question**;** a question of which the answer terrified him. She hesitated before she nodded again.

"He doesn't deserve you."

"Don't. Don't, Jasper." She pulled on her shoes and walked to the door, only stopping when she heard Jasper's voice again.

"You know it's true."

She hesitated, then walked out the door without looking back, knowing that if she did, she wouldn't be able to leave.

Jasper lay there in the darkened room, on the bed that not even ten minutes ago Bella had warmed. A thin sheet covered his hips as he rested on his side. He breathed deeply—inhaling, exhaling—his nose catching the remains of her perfume. Jasper's his chest rose slowly with the movement. He let out a sigh while he continued to stare out the window. As he did so, he felt a single tear roll down his cheek.

**XxX**

**Review and tell me what you think, I'm very curious.**


	2. Chapter 2

**MA for naked stuff.**

**Beta's ****TheBloodyWhiteWolfxoxo for the technical stuff and GeezerWench for the creative stuff. I love you both and you deserve medals for putting up with all my crap.**

_You know it ain't easy_  
_For these thoughts here to leave me_  
_There are no words to describe it_  
_In French or in English_

_Sideways - Citizen Cope_

**XxX**

_The day was a usual rainy day. Bella sat at her desk in history class, tapping her pencil in no particular rhythm. The bell shrilled loudly, telling everyone to head to their classes. Not even five seconds passed before students filled the room, chatting about trivial things and gossip. The crowd thinned out as everyone gradually settled into their seats. By the time everyone was seated, the teacher came in and sat behind his desk._

"_Today we shall study the battle of Gettysburg. Everyone turn to page 184," Mr Phillips instructed in his usual monotonic voice._

_Bella sighed and flicked to the stated page._

_"Firstly, can anyone tell me what year the battle began?"_

_Several people raised their hands while Bella continued to tap her pencil, glancing out the window in boredom. The classroom door opened and a handful of people glanced up from their notes to see the newcomer. A tall blonde boy stepped into the room, looking around the room uneasily._

"_May I help you?" Mr Phillips' voice held frustration as he glowered at the young man in his doorway._

_The nameless boy shifted from one foot to the other and cleared his throat. _"_I'm Jasper Whitlock. I'm supposed to be in this class. Sorry I'm late—there was a mix up in the office."_

_A distinct southern twang lit his voice, causing some girls in the class silently swoon. Bella couldn't seem to stray her eyes away from Jasper. The way he walked up to Mr Phillips' desk had her flustered. She could see his muscles move beneath his skin under his white shirt. At a certain angle, the bright lights pierced through his shirt and made them even more distinguishable. Bella mentally slapped herself, rolling her eyes at her foolishness. She sounded no better than Lauren or Jessica._

_Bella was so busy berating herself that she jumped when she noticed Jasper sitting next to her._

_Jasper turned his head and Bella looked down embarrassed. A corner of Jasper's lip turned up as he held out his hand to Bella._

"_Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." Bella recognized his accent as a relaxed Texan drawl._

_Bella returned his smile. She grasped his hand with her own, feeling the slight roughness of his skin._"_Bella Swan. Nice to meet you."_

Bella's fingers tightened around her Starbucks coffee as she came out of the memory of their first encounter. She didn't know what triggered the memory, or why she had randomly remembered that instance from years ago, but she couldn't seem to get her mind off it. She almost ran into a businessman because of her stupor. Bella quickly snapped out of it, pushing the invading memories to the back of her mind. Bella took a calming sip from her latte and blew out a breath. As she was walking home she saw two boys wearing green Roosevelt shirts, both carrying lacrosse bags over their shoulders, reminding her of the times she watched Jasper and Edward playing the game at school.

_The crowds made noise – cheering, shouting, jeering – as they waved banners of Roughriders and Bulldog logos. The stadium lights lit up the field below, where boys in black and yellow, purple and white jerseys ran around the field. Lacrosse sticks were held in both gloved hands of each player, helmets protected their heads, and studded shoes gripped into the ground and sometimes pulled clumps of grass out._

_Edward, a midfielder, was running down field towards the opponents goal, the orange ball netted in his stick. Jasper, an attacker, was close to the goalie, his eyes quickly travelling from purple clad defenders and other team-mates. He saw Edward running for a score but he was heavily guarded. Jasper shouted for him to pass the ball but the midfielder only shook his head and spun away from a bulky defender._

_Jasper kept in pace with him, shouting to pass the ball. Another defender tried for Edward's side but a team-mate tackled him to the ground. Edward quickly grew irritated by Jasper's persistence and knocked his shoulder against the blonde's, causing him to become off-centred and then fall. Edward threw the ball between the goalie's legs and a second too late he tried to block, the ball sailing through and hitting the back of the net. He shouted in victory as he raised his stick in the air._

_Jasper felt his anger rise, and pushed himself off the ground, throwing down his stick and bearing down on the celebrating midfielder._

"_What the hell is your problem? That was entirely uncalled for." Jasper pushed a fellow player away from Edward, and grabbed the front of his black jersey._

"_Hey there, you don't have to act like a thug." Edward removed Jasper's hand with his lacrosse stick. "I won us a point, what's the problem?"_

"_You don't push someone on your own team, you narcissistic, pretty boy."_

"_I did no such thing; you tripped over your own feet. It's not my fault you can't play lacrosse." Edward taunted. Jasper clenched his gloved hands, tempted to punch the smirking boy. Instead he shoved hard on his chest and pushed him to the ground, ready to follow him down._

_The referee pushed through the small crowd that circled the two arguing boys, and pulled Edward off the grass by his arm then turning to Jasper, pulled out a red card from his back pocket._

"_Red card for unsportsmanlike conduct. Go sit down, Whitlock." The referee pushed Jasper towards the sidelines where a bench housing four substitutes was. Jasper's lips were in a thin line of aggravation as he sat on the end of the 's lips were set in a thin line of aggravation as he sat on the end of the bench. He jerked off his helmet, rumpling his hair with the rough motion. He threw his stick to the ground in front of his feet, making it bounce once._

_Why does he allow that preppy man-child to irk him so?_

Bella walked up her apartment building stairs and unlocked the door of her and Edward's apartment, walking through the kitchen and into the living room, finding her boyfriend of three years sitting on the couch.

Edward looked in Bella's direction and smiled, unbeknownst to what happened less than 24 hours ago. Bella smiled uneasily and sat down next to him. Edward wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side.

"Hello, love. Where were you last night?" he asked conversationally.

Bella tensed underneath his arm, though Edward didn't notice. She collected her thoughts while drinking more of her coffee.

"Oh, I spent the night with Angela. She and Ben are going through a rough patch and I suppose I lost track of time."

Bella spoke slowly, not looking at Edward. She couldn't imagine how he would react if she told him that she had been with Jasper for even a minute. Edward hated him.

Edward smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Bella's temple, not helping the guilt that settled in the pit of her stomach. He was so caring to her; he loved her deeply and would do anything for her. They both spent the evening together, talking about nothing. They had a small dinner before retiring to bed. Only Edward slept soundly.

Bella couldn't sleep. The memories she had fought away earlier in the day came back with a vengeance, plaguing her mind and keeping her from any type of rest. She couldn't keep the next memory at bay.

_They both were on Jasper's bed, laying next to one another while reading over textbooks. Bella, who wasn't really paying attention to what Jasper was explaining to her, let her mind wander. She came back to the present when Jasper hit her on the top of the head with his Chemistry book. Bella glared at him._

"_Was there a reason for you doing that?" She rubbed the tender area on the crown of her head._

"_You weren't paying any attention. It was the only way I could think of gaining your focus." Jasper removed Bella's hand and then kissed her head._

_"There you go, all better." He grinned._

_Bella's heart fluttered lightly in her chest and she forced a laugh from her lips. _"_I've got it all up here." Bella tapped her temple._

_"When the thing does the thing, it things." She closed the Trig book. "Done."_

_Jasper looked at her, not speaking. After a short while, Bella gave him a queer look._

"_What?"_

_Jasper leaned over and kissed the brunette soundly. Bella was shocked and froze under his lips. Jasper moved his lips more urgently against hers, trying to coax a response out of her. After a fleeting moment,Bella's lips hesitantly brushed softly against his. Jasper cupped her cheeks while Bella tangled her hands in the mess of his hair. When their lungs started to burn, they broke apart, breathing heavily as they tried to pull in needed air._

"_Wow," Bella breathed._

"_Yeah . . . wow."_

Edward tossed in his sleep, breaking Bella from her thoughts. Guilt clouded her mind. She was thinking of a past that would never have a future while laying next to the man she loved deeply. What was wrong with her? What happened with Jasper was a mistake—a mistake that she wasn't going to think of again.

With that final thought, Bella rolled onto her side and fell into a restless sleep.

The morning was filled with a quiet tension that only Bella seemed to be aware of. Edward cooked their breakfast, completely oblivious. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the memory of Jasper's skin pressed against hers or the taste of his lips.

"Are you okay, love?"

Edward sat down next to her with a plate in each hand, filled with food.

Bella smiled at him, composing her features. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem very preoccupied lately. I'm worried is all."

She didn't want him to be worried about her, she didn't deserve it. "I'm fine. Maybe a little tense but I'm completely fine."

Edward smiled, getting off his chair to stand behind Bella. He brushed her hair aside before leaning down to kiss her neck. "Why don't you allow me to relax you?"

Bella wanted to say no, but her desperation for an escape from her thoughts overrode her better judgement. Bella nodded. Edward lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bedroom, leaving their cooling food forgotten on the table.

Edward stripped both himself and Bella, then laid her on the bed. Edward climbed on top of her, sloppily kissing any skin he came across. Edward cupped her, grinding his palm into her clit. After a minute of doing that, he pushed himself into her in one motion. Bella moaned out a sigh, wrapping her legs around his torso to hold on to him tighter.

_Panting and heavy breathing echoed off the walls of Jasper's bedroom as Jasper's body moved over Bella's. Bella buried her face in the crook of his neck, gasping against the slick skin of his shoulder. The southerner pushed his hips to meet hers, Bella's breathing hitching each time his pelvis brushed against hers._

Bella gasped as memories of their first night together flitted across her mind while she grinded against Edward's pumping hips. She couldn't find it in herself to care that she was becoming aroused not by what the copper-haired was doing to her, but by what the wheat-haired had done to her. Bella covered her face with Edward's shoulder as her mind drifted off again.

_Bella's hands roamed across Jasper's back, feeling his muscles bunch under her fingertips. Jasper's pace sped up as he took a hold of each of Bella's thighs, hitching them up higher on his hips to reach deeper into her. Bella knotted her fingers through Jasper's blonde locks as she whined and panted. As the coil in her stomach grew nearly unbearable, Bella trembled, her breathing stuttering._

_Jasper raised himself on to his knees, keeping Bella in his grip before he fell back, pulling her on top of him. Bella's eyes, half closed and laden with desire, stared into Jasper's blue eyes as she rocked and swirled her hips. She leaned down, tightening around him as she peppered kisses against his neck. Jasper's pulse pounded beneath his skin, blood rushed through his veins, and breath pushed itself out his lungs. Sweat covered bodies danced as they came closer to their breaking points. It wasn't long until the young couple fell over the cliff's edge and dropped into a sea of ecstasy, shouting each others name._

"Jas-us Christ!"

Bella did just as she had in her memory, falling into pure bliss as she slumped back against the mattress in more euphoria than she'd felt from being with Edward in a long time.

And the thought didn't bother her at all.

**XxX**

**It's a bit weird writing like this, third person and not swearing. I had to edit this so many times, taking out the fucks, shits and bitches, I swear I write them in like second nature.**

**Review and tell me your thoughts, I'm very curious.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated M for implied naked stuff.**

**I just noticed I didn't upload the betaed version. Moron, I know. I've changed the second chapter, added a couple of things. So, if you wanna read another flashback, go back one chapter.**

**Beta GeezerWench. Again, thanks for taking the time to sort through this.**

_One night of magic rush_  
_The start, a simple touch_  
_One night to push and scream_  
_And then relief_

_Heartbeats - Jose Gonzalez_

**XxX**

Bella received several missed calls from Jasper the days following the incident. She deleted them all. She luckily hadn't had to face Edward or his questions of who had been calling her so frequently, since he's been working fourteen hour shifts everyday of the week. Bella's phone rang as she came out of the shower, running a towel through her dark hair. She picked up her phone without looking at the I.D; a mistake,

"Bella," Jasper's voice flooded with relief. He'd almost given up hope and thought she'd officially cut him out of her life. Bella almost hung up on him but something stopped her, something she heard in his voice, other than the obvious relief.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" She sat down on the leather couch, it squeaking under her wet form.

"My father's died."

Bella inhaled sharply. Jackson Whitlock's death was not entirely surprising. His health had slowly been declining over the past years. Bella used to think that his body was punishing him for what he'd done to his own flesh and blood;

_It was one of those occasional days when there was not a cloud in the sky sunny. Most people Bella knew went to Golden Gardens or Green lake when the sun shined. She though had another place to go. The seventeen year old drove to her newly titled boyfriend's house and knocked on the door. Jackson Whitlock, tall, heavily muscled and combed fair hair, answered the door, the mean set of his lips quickly transforming into a pleasant smile._

"_Bella, to what do I owe the... pleasure?" Bella never felt truly comfortable around Jasper's father but she assumed it was the intimidating stature he possessed. She shifted from foot to foot and smiled politely up at him._

"_Is Jasper home?" She saw the man's left eye twitch just slightly but she passed it off as a trick of the light, or a tick._

"_Yes," Jackson moved the door so only the left side of his body was visible. "Jasper!" He bellowed, causing Bella's heart to stutter in surprise. "He always has his music too loud up there." The man explained. Bella nodded and kept her eyes on the staircase. Jasper appeared on the top of the stairs, rapidly moving down them._

"_Yes, father?" He stopped short on the last step when he spotted Bella. "Bella. What are you doing here?" His cautious eyes flickered between his father and his girlfriend several times before resting on the dark haired._

"_I was hoping you'd come out with me, unless you're busy." Her eyes moved to Jackson, whose eyes hadn't strayed from his son since he came downstairs._

"_Uhh," His too glanced at his father. "I believe I'm busy today Bella, I'm sorry."_

"_No, son, you go and have fun with your little girlfriend. Remember to be back before nightfall." There seemed to be a hidden meaning behind the seemingly innocent words of a father. Jackson clasped a heavy hand on the young man's shoulder to which he seemed to buckle under._

"_Thank you, father." Jasper didn't move until Jackson lifted his hand from his shoulder. Jasper steadily moved across the threshold, herding Bella towards her car,, making sure to stay behind her so she was blocked from the sight of the man behind them. "You should've called first." He opened her door then quickly walked around and slid in himself, sparing one last glance at the still open front door._

"_I'm sorry but I lost my phone." She pulled out of her parking space and headed towards Wallace Lake. "Why are you mad at me?"_

"_I'm not, of course I'm not. I'm sorry," He reached over and gripped the hand closest to him then brought it to his lips. "My father usually makes my girlfriends... nervous. I've learnt to keep the two separate."_

"_He seemed okay to me." Jasper didn't respond._

...

"_Come on Jasper, join me." Bella swam deeper into Wallace Lake until only her shoulders and head showed. Jasper sat on the shore, near Bella's discarded clothes, his knees bent and forearms resting on them. He smiled at her and shook his shaggy head._

"_I don't think its a good idea for both of us to suffer from pneumonia."_

"_Please? It'd make me happy." She fluttered her eyelashes exaggeratedly at him. He laughed and after a moment, started taking off his shoes. Jasper slowly made his way through the water when he stripped down to his striped boxers, hissing at the cold temperature. "Thank you," The wet teenager swam towards him and gave him a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed him gently. The southerner couldn't hold the gasp and wince from her action. "What's wrong?" Bella removed her arms from him and created distance between them._

"_Nothing," He smiled uneasily at her. "The water's colder than I expected." Bella didn't believe him but accepted his excuse. They spent under an hour swimming before they decided it was time to go back home. Jasper swam to the shore first and picked up his shirt. He heard Bella gasp behind him and quickly turned around. Bella was in shallow enough water that he could see her bra and the beginning of her panties. He glanced down himself, where she found something interesting, and saw the bruises she spotted. Bella was out of the water and beside him before he could cover them by his shirt or explain._

"_What happened, who did this?" Bella crouched low and inspected the bruises closer. A number of bruises covered his stomach, side and a couple coloured his back. Most of them had green edges and touches of yellow, but there were two that didn't look a day old._

"_No one. I got into a fight, its nothing to worry over." Jasper grabbed her arms and gently set her on her feet._

"_That's not true; you don't fight. Who did this to you?" She asked again. She gently touched around the edges of the largest bruise that adorned his stomach. He sighed and drew his shirt over his head, covering up his damaged body. He slipped into his jeans and sat on a fallen tree, patting the space next to him. Bella pulled on her clothes then sat next to him._

"_I... someone's... I didn't get the bruises in a fight." Jasper's Adam's apple bobbed nervously. "I got them by someone who hit me intentionally. I've been beaten..." He closed his eyes and he forced the words from his lips. "By my f-father."_

_Bella was shocked into silence. "Your father? How long has this been happening? Why haven't you told me?"_

"_I didn't want you to know. He started when I turned thirteen – a right of passage some would say. He said it would toughen me up, turn me into a man."_

"_Jasper," Bella straddled the log and hugged the blonde around the shoulders, mindful of his injuries. "He gave you those scars didn't he?" She knew the answer but she needed to hear him confirm her thoughts. He nodded, then rested his head on the crown of hers. "I'll protect you," Bella kissed him gently. Jasper smiled and returned the gesture._

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Jasper. When did he pass?"

"Two days ago. Can I see you today?" Ar Bella hesitation, he added, "It'll be in public if that sways your response."

"Okay, where do you want to meet?" She got up off the couch and walked into the bedroom to change.

"Tully's coffee, in an hour?" Jasper already had his keys in hand and was leaving his apartment.

"I'll see you soon." She hung up and grabbed her clothes from the wardrobe.

Jasper had been sitting in the coffee shop for ten minutes, a warm mug of coffee in front of him when Bella arrived.

"Bella," He stood up. "I bought you a coffee, a Caramel Macchiato." He sat back down and pushed the drink across the table to her.

"Thank you," She sat down opposite him, clasping the mug between her hands. "How are you?"

He shrugged. "I've been better. My mother wants me to attend the funeral... I don't know if I can. After all he's done to me, why should I be there? I owe him nothing!" He slammed his fist on the table, anger emitting from him.

"Jasper, calm down," Bella moved her chair closer to Jasper and laid her hand on top of his clenched fist. "You're right, you don't owe him anything. If you don't want to go then you don't have to."

Jasper's calloused hand relaxed underneath hers and turned palm up. "I'm glad though. I'm glad he's dead, glad he's never going to be in my life again." The blonde covered his eyes with his hand, keeping the other trapped under Bella's small hand. His emotions ran in circles; he was still reeling from the news of his father's death but happy that he was finally gone and no longer there to torment him, then guilty that he felt happy about his own father's end.

"Jasper. Jasper," The concerned girl pried the hand away from his eyes and, same as her other hand, held his hand on the table. "After everything Jackson has done to you, I wouldn't understand it if you _didn't_ feel relieved he was gone. You're not a bad person for your emotions. Forget what other people will think and do what will make you happy and comfortable." She squeezed both his large hands before retracting them back to her cooling coffee.

"Thank you. For everything." He finished his mug of coffee then called the waitress over. "Would you like anything?"

"No, I'm okay."

"How's everything with you... How's Edward, climbed any higher up his father's company ladder?" He smiled at the young waitress when she refilled his cup.

"Everything's fine, he's fine. Edward's still placed to take over the business after Carlisle retires, learning everything there is to know, working fourteen hours a day." Discontent coloured Bella's voice as she looked down at her coffee, making a hole in the foam with her spoon, making it bigger and bigger.

"Doesn't have enough time for you..." He trailed off, implying his opinion about Edward.

"Don't, Jasper. We're not talking about Edward or Edward and me. I came here to see if you were okay and cry on my shoulder if needed, not listen to you criticize my relationship."

"Your relationship isn't what you make it out to be if you happily cheated on him."

"Oh wow," Bella stood up, enraged. "I can't believe you're throwing that in my face." She stormed out of the coffee shop to her car and drove home. Bella stayed at home, silently fuming, all the while ignoring Jasper's calls. Edward arrived home around 8:45, hair not in its tidy combed back style, tie loosened, and his eyes tired. He smiled and sat down next to Bella on the couch.

"Hey Edward," The still slightly angered girl leaned over and kissed his cheek. "How was your day?"

The copper haired sighed, sinking deeper into the leather couch. "We lost two big clients and we're dealing with a sexual harassment suit. Carlisle's been stressed for weeks." Edward untied his tie, leaving it on the armrest then untied his shoes. "I heard something funny today. A colleague of mine told me he saw you in a coffee shop with 'some blonde guy'. Who is this blonde?" He was calm, simply curious, but Bella knew if she told him, his calm would disappear.

"The blonde, he's no one." She got up and went into the kitchen, hoping that by moving into another room and evading the question Edward would drop the subject. Her hopes were dashed almost immediately.

"Why are you lying to me?" Edward followed her into the kitchen, blocking the only exit the room had. "Who is he?"

Bella sighed, heavily leaning on the counter before turning to face him. "Okay, but don't be angry. I had coffee with Jasper."

Just as she predicted, Edward lost all calm as anger took up his features. "What? Jasper? Jasper Whitlock? What the hell were you doing with him? Why were you even near him?!" His chest heaved as harsh breathes left him, a vein in his temple throbbing.

"Edward, calm down. Nothing happened, he's going through a rough time at the moment and all I did was give him a shoulder to cry on."

"Doesn't he have other people to cry on? Why did he go to you?"

"Because I was once the closest to him and knew what a tough relationship he had with his father."

"What's wrong with his father now? Unless he's died then you didn't need to go to Jasper." Bella gave him a look and realization crossed his face. "His father's dead?"

Bella nodded then crossed her arms over her chest.

"I... I still don't see why you had to be the one he turned to. It's none of your business, you're not even his friend anymore."

"I'll always be his friend." She pushed her way passed Edward. "Look, I don't see the problem. I met Jasper, I saw how he was taking the news, and I left, nothing for you to get wound up about."

"One bad thing happens in his life and you go running to him." The lawyer followed his girlfriend into the living room, anger still taking up residence in his features.

"One bad thing? Why are you not understanding this? Is it only because it's Jasper? That's it isn't it?" The anger that had barely simmered down from earlier today slowly ballooned back up, her arms going across her chest again and her jaw tensing up. "If this was you, if you lost Carlisle – your father – you'd expect me to grief with you, or anyone else close to you."

"That is entirely different. You are my girlfriend. Ugh!" Edward ran his hands through his neat hair, making it stand on end. "Why are you acting like this? You know what? He deserved this. Maybe his moronic fathers' death will knock him down several pegs."

Bella stilled, shocked that Edward would say that aloud. Even for him, who since high school had an unexplainable hatred for Jasper, that was appalling. Ignoring Edward as best as she could, Bella searched for her keys.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving."

"You're overreacting, Bella." Edward stood in front of the door, blocking her passage. "Stop it, I didn't mean it like that. Where will you even go?"

"I don't know, and in hindsight, I don't care. Move." The angered woman stood in front of her stubborn boyfriend, hand clenched around her keys so tight that the edges and bumps of her house key bit into the soft skin of her palm.

"No," he stated simply, standing guard at the door.

"Fine," Bella turned on her heels, striding towards the window, lifting the frame up and climbing onto the fire escape. She slid down each section of ladder, hearing Edward shout above her. She landed lightly on the ground, after a quick glance upward saw no one by the window, and found her car. She saw Edward running out of the front door to the apartment building as she was turning the corner to leave her street.

She drove with no destination in mind. She drove aimlessly along the western coast, passed Golden Gardens, then made her way down towards Pike Place Market. Heavy rain beat against the wind shield, making the almost deserted road next to impossible to see. Bella, tired, still holding on to threads of anger, and hand slightly throbbing, stopped at a traffic light and noticed she was on East Queen Anne. She could continue on Aurora Avenue which would lead her back to her house, where nothing but tension and questions would await her, or she could turn left and make her way to Jasper's apartment. The lights turned green, and then flashed amber. She bit her lip, decided, and turned left just as the lights turned red. The car sped along Queen Anne Avenue before turning onto Crockett Street to Jasper's building.

Bella parked outside, becoming soaked through in seconds by the downpour, and rushed to the door, buzzing the correct apartment number.

"Yes?" The intercom crackled.

"It's me. Can you let me in?" The door buzzed seconds later, and the drenched girl pushed the heavy door open. Stepping off the elevator, Bella walked down the carpeted hallway, wet footsteps creating a trail in the woollen floor as she stopped at the very end and knocked on the door to the right. Jasper threw open the door, donning a pair of loose gym pants with hair ruffled by obvious sleep.

"I'm sorry, I've woken you up. I should have called or... something." The chill of the rain made itself known as it seemed to soak through to her very bone, making her feel like an ice cube.

Jasper took in the girl, surprised beyond belief that she was in his doorway. She resembled a drowned cat rather than the dark haired, faired-skinned, beauty he was used to seeing. She was shivering, teeth almost chattering, with droplets running down her hair onto her face, clothes sodden and drooping on her form.

"No, no, don't be stupid. I've been trying to sleep for two hours with no luck. Come in, please. I'll find you dry clothes." Jasper lead the shivering girl through to his living room, setting her on the couch and draped the furry Afghan over her shoulders. The shirtless blonde walked to his room, quickly finding an old shirt to put on, before he searched for clothes for the brunette. "I'm sorry they're not clean, but at least they're dry." He handed her a pair of his sweatpants that had a stain of what looked like mustard, and an old Seattle University sweatshirt.

"Thank you," Bella took the clothes from his hands and made her way to the bathroom to change. While she was changing, Jasper turned on the kettle and made two mugs of tea.

Bella came back out, barefoot, still trembling now and again, with her damp hair tied back in a loose ponytail by a rubber band she found in the bathroom, and holding her wet clothes. She dropped her shoes next to the couch, put her socks and the rest of her clothes, including her bra, on the radiator and sat back on the couch, wrapping the thick blanket around herself.

"Thank you so much, Jasper. I shouldn't be imposing on you after the week you've had." The blonde sat down next to her with two steaming hot mugs that burned his hands lightly.

"Don't worry. I could use the company and distraction anyway." He placed both mugs on the coffee table that were cleared of ashtrays and bottles, and instead littered with magazines – Empire, Us Weekly, FHM, a very old Q – a worn out copy of The Outsiders, a set of his sunglasses, and a fedora hanging on the corner of the table. "I'm sorry for what I said today, it was completely uncalled for."

"It's okay, you're allowed to have a short fuse for a few weeks." Bella clasped the mug between her hands, warming them up quickly, and took a sip.

"No, it isn't. It's not an excuse, and even if it was it's a poor excuse at that." Jasper copied her movement, holding his own mug, and turning his body towards hers. "What brings you to my door?"

Bella sighed, crossing her legs and leaning back into the soft couch. "I don't know. I used half my tank driving around Seattle and found myself here." The mechanic stayed silent, waiting for her to continue. She sighed, turning the mug in her hands around and around to keep her hands occupied. "Someone from Edward's firm told him he saw us at the coffee shop. I told him the truth; I told him you called me because your father died recently," Jasper flinched slightly. "He... didn't react positively. He said things and I got annoyed and left." Bella left out what Edward said for good reason.

"He must've said something unbelievable to make you leave." Jasper setted his mug on the table. Bella only responded in a smile. "Do you... do you want to stay here tonight? I'll sleep on the couch."

"No," Bella stood up, the blanket falling off her shoulders, and left her half empty mug on the table. "I've already taken up enough of your time, I should be leaving." She grabbed her jeans and shirt from the radiator, both still wet.

Jasper stood up and stopped Bella's movements by holding her wrist. "No, I'm not allowing you to drive in this weather," The heavy rain had turned almost biblical in amount, hitting the window like bullets. "And it sounds like you need a small break from Edward. Stay the night. You can sleep in my room and I'll take the couch."

"Jasper, I'm not kicking you out of your bed." She bit her lip in contemplation, fingering the bottom of the sweatshirt she was wearing. "Okay... but only for tonight. First thing in the morning, I'm gone."

"Deal," Jasper took the clothes from her hand and draped them over the radiator again. "And you're sleeping in the bed."

"No deal." She crossed her arms over her chest, stubbornly. "I'm sleeping on the couch." She insisted, sitting herself down in the middle of the couch.

"It seems we both will be sleeping on the couch." Jasper grabbed Bella by the hips and moved her further up the couch so he had enough room to sit down.

"It appears so." They both sat on the couch, arms crossed, in silence that was broken by Bella's laughter. "I've never met a person so stubborn."

"Coming from you, I take that as a compliment." The brunette slapped him across the arm. "Remember," The southerner chuckled at the abrupt memory. "When we, Richard, Amanda, Lewis, and Mike went to Lake Sammamish, and Mike broke his wrist trying to impress you by doing a back-flip off that tree branch?"

"He was not trying to impress me. He was being... Mike."

"He's had a crush on you since high school, senior year."

"Oh, please," Bella crossed her legs, turning her body to face Jasper's. They continued talking about the past – Bella having to tend Jasper of close range paint ball shots, a drunken Bella spending half of a Halloween night in an open grave, both of them painting each other for Saint Patrick's Day, and many other Saint days – all the while the rain outside was pounding harshly on the window.

Hours later, easily passed midnight, the couple were still talking, several more mugs on the table along with a box of cold half eaten pizza. The pair sat closer together as the night wore on and they relaxed around one another, so much so that Bella's left leg was crossed over Jasper's lap while the other stayed tucked underneath herself.

"I found him handcuffed to a stripper, the same stripper he used for Richard's bachelor party, and he ended up dating her for two months." They both laughed at their mutual friend, Lewis, choice of women. Jasper rested his hands on Bella's leg, one on her ankle while the other laid on her knee.

"The stripper wasn't blonde by any chance? Very becoming, a small gap in between her front top teeth?" Jasper recalled Lewis sitting in a bar with a woman that matched his description.

"Yes, you've met her," Bella commented, reaching over to pick at a slice of pizza, offering a piece of Cumberland sausage to Jasper which he took. They talked for several more minutes, during which Jasper began to run his thumb around the soft skin under her ankle. Bella noticed. "I... It's getting late, I should think about sleeping." Bella removed her leg from under his hands, taking several steps away from him.

"You're right." Jasper scratched the back of his head, running his fingers through the stuck up hair half a dozen times as feelings of awkwardness took over his body. Jasper pulled out a thick blanket and a pillow from the makeshift linen closest that was originally meant to be a small pantry, and arranged his bed for the night. "Before you say anything, I'm sleeping here tonight, and you can make it up to me tomorrow."

"Fine," Bella conceded defeat. "Goodnight, Jasper." She hugged her friend and kissed his cheek as she let go, leaving her lips on his skin a beat too long.

"Sleep well, Bella." Jasper laid underneath the blanket, his bare feet resting over the armrest, his head sinking into the soft, unclothed pillow while he watched Bella entering his bedroom. He blinked his weary eyes as he saw his bathroom light fall across the floor near his room's threshold, burying himself deeper under the blankets. The bathroom switch clicked loudly, and the sandy haired man blinked slowly, allowing his eyes to rest. A floorboard creaked causing Jasper's eyes to snap open. Bella stood before the entryway, changed out of the Seattle University sweater and into a black band shirt that fell past her hips, and hair out of its ponytail. "What's wrong?" He pushed himself up by his elbows.

"I... was thinking," Bella started walking toward the occupied couch as she talked. "It's still not fair you have to spend a night on a couch that is evidently too small for you." She gestured to his exposed feet, walking passed the cluttered table. He pulled his feet out from under the blanket and placed them on the floor. "And you have an early morning at the garage tomorrow." She stood between his legs, her shins pressed against the edge of the couch.

Jasper's Adam's apple bobbed as he took stock of the close proximity. "I-I already said it was okay. This won't be the first time I've slept on a couch." He chuckled, smoothing down his ruffled hair. Bella looked downward, one hand skimming the top of his knee. "Are you sure you're-" Interruption came by a set of lips.

Bella cupped the back of his head, threading her fingers through the recently tamed flaxen hair, and brushed her lips against his, hesitantly, shyly. She was still conflicted, her mind unsure about her actions.

Jasper was frozen, his insides clenched in a mixture of surprise and want. What had caused Bella to act in such a way? Where had her thoughts lead her? He realized he hadn't reacted to Bella's action, negatively nor positively. He stopped his questioning thoughts, his curiosities, and allowed himself to enjoy the act, ignoring whatever Bella's reasoning behind it was. Jasper pulled Bella to perch on his lap by her waist, the cotton of her borrowed shirt warming his fingers.

Bella sat on his knees, folded legs on either side of his, while her hands continued to play with the hair that was beginning to turn coarse from days of being unwashed. She dropped her lips from his, then rested her forehead on his, flush cheeked and eyes losing almost all of their uncertainty. The scarred smiled despite himself, lightly kissing her lips once. Bella seemed to take that as confirmation as she moved herself off his legs, reaching for his hand and pulling him into his bedroom.

The room was nearly cloaked in black, save for the light that came from the living room. They tread over clothes scattered around the floor, dodging a lone sneaker and accidentally knocking over a mug. Bella sat on the edge of the bed dragging Jasper with her by his neck, pecking him on the lips, smiling. He smiled back, showing the one jagged canine tooth he never got fixed. Bella pushed back his small natural fringe that no matter what fell back to its original place and, almost like he was proving the point, Jasper bent his head low enough for the hair to flick back.

They took each others clothes off in between touches – neither of them were in a great hurry – and eventually they found themselves naked and encased by one another. Heavy breathing broken by the occasional moan or hitch played as the background music as the couple moved together, hips rising and falling, fingers teasing the tips of mussed hair, lips pressing against skin – lip, neck, shoulder, chest – with feather light touches, drops of sweat becoming more noticeable as the movements wore on. When the moment came, it came not with a bang but a whimper; a whimper of the opposites name.

And across town, a green-eyed man sat in his kitchen with jealously and suspicion warring through his body as his mind ran with scenarios starring his other half, but he had a strong idea where she had driven off to.

**XxX**

**Betcha didn't see that one coming. Or maybe you did.**

**One more chapter before this all comes to an end.**

**Kick a review my way and tell me what you think, I'm very curious.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated T-M depending how sensitive you are.**

**Beta GeezerWench. You're bloody brilliant, and have been a great help.**

_You take the pieces of the dreams that you have_  
_'Cause you don't like the way they seem to be going_  
_You cut them up and spread them out on the floor_  
_You're full of hope as you begin rearranging_

_The Lovers Are Losing - Keane_

**XxX**

Morning light awoke the two sleeping twenty something year olds. Bella blinked groggily, momentarily forgetting where she was before feeling a body pressed against her back.

"Morning," Jasper's watered down accent was thick with sleep. He kissed a small freckle that resided on the shell of her ear, tightening his arm over her stomach. That she didn't run afterwards last night like the time before was a small miracle, but he was still wary she'd flee in the clear light of day.

"Morning Jasper." Bella shifted onto her back, sleep in the corner of her eyes, hair entangled, and a noticeable red mark on her right collarbone. "What time is it?" She propped herself on her hand and looked over Jasper's shoulder to see his alarm clock on top of a stack of books. 8:42. "I should be leaving." Jasper's arm slackened without a thought, disappointed that he was right about his assertion. But he was surprised when Bella dropped back onto the bed and pressed herself against his front. "Oh well, nothing important is waiting for me today."

"So, you don't regret this and you're not going to run?" he asked warily, hesitantly placing his arm around her again.

"Never, and of course not. You on the other hand," She pushed his shoulder until his back connected with the mattress. "Have to run if you want to get to work on time."

Jasper groaned and pulled Bella on top of him. "My boss won't mind if I show up an hour or two late. He's loosened the reins on me for a week." Bella rested her chin on his sternum, tracing one of the longer scars adorning his chest. "I won't get in trouble, I promise. But... don't you need to talk to Edward?" Jasper didn't want to broach the subject and darken the morning but it needed to be discussed.

Bella stilled her tracing, sighed and glanced up at Jasper before dropping her eyes to the scar.

"And I would like to know where this leaves us."

"I don't know," Bella admitted, pushing herself up and covering her naked body with the thin sheet. "I know this changes things between us drastically, and I know mine and Edward's relationship hasn't been at its strongest recently, for awhile if I'm being truthful... I need to talk to Edward today." Bella agreed with Jasper.

Jasper sat up, moving the sheet to cover his modesty and kissed Bella's temple. "Do you want me to come with you? I can work out overtime with the boss."

"No, don't skip work on my account. I don't need you holding my hand." The resigned brunette stood up and went to fetch her clothes from the radiator in the next room.

Jasper came out of his room a little while later zipping up a pair of worn jeans. He wore a white tank top that peaked out underneath his blue and black chequered shirt, and black army boots he was presented on a birthday clad his feet. Bella was sitting on the couch fully clothed, the discarded pillow and sheet from last night put away and the coffee table cleared of mugs and food.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you? I could at least offer you a ride." Jasper walked into his kitchen and grabbed a half eaten piece of stone cold pizza that would serve as his breakfast.

"Go to work, Jasper. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Bella stood up as Jasper collected his keys, the crust of pizza held in his mouth, and smoothed back his untidy hair. "You need to buy a brush."

"I will, eventually." He finished his food and smiled. "Stay as long as you want. You know where everything is. Help yourself to what little food I have." He hugged Bella tightly, resting his cheek atop her head. "We'll have our talk when I come back from work?" The blonde man asked, already feeling dread for the conversation trickling in him like sand in an hourglass. He felt her head move underneath him, his cheek rubbing against her hair. "I'll see you later." Then he left his apartment and drove to the garage in Bellevue to start his eleven-hour shift as head mechanic.

Bella spent quarter of an hour at Jasper's apartment, taking a quick shower then drove back home, apprehension filling her. How would she begin explaining herself? She cheated on Edward. Yes, their relationship hadn't been what it used to be, and they hadn't spent as much time together as she'd like on account of his working hours but they were pitiful reasons for adultery. She should have had more self control over herself.

Bella closed her apartment door behind her and dropped her keys on the small dining table. She jumped when she saw Edward sitting on the couch, plain grey T-shirt and running pants covering him, with papers spread out on the table.

"Edward, why are you not at the office?" She was still, a deer staring in the face of a predator. Edward spared her a glance and a half smile then went back to his files.

"Carlisle didn't want me at the office today, so I'm making a head start on the sexual harassment case." He took off his glasses, putting them upside down on the papers, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Where did you spend the night?"

Bella kept a certain distance away, staying close to the table that was halfway across the open-plan room. "I spent the night at Jasper's." She admitted, wringing her hands nervously.

Edward's response was a single nod. Bella was taken aback by the lack of reaction. No outbursts, no shouting, not even a look in her direction.

"I thought as much." He put on his glasses again and started writing. "How is Jasper? Did you tell him all about the boyfriend being the big bad wolf?" His lips twitched into a small bitter smile.

"It was nothing like that." She moved her hands behind her and gripped the top of the chair closest to her. She still didn't know how to confess her crime. "I... I have something I need to confess." Her grip tightened. "Last night while I was staying at Jasper's, I slept with him." She closed her eyes in preparation.

Silence.

Edward stopped his writing, his face turning into a blank canvas as his mind was wiped clean of every thought except the four small words Bella uttered. Bella was fearful of the motionless man. If he screamed, shouted, cursed – showed _something –_ she'd know where she was, but this silence... it was unnerving.

A twitch in his jaw was the first, the nostrils flaring the second, and the snap of his pen when his hand closed around it too tightly the third. The green eyed stood up slowly, broken pen still clasped within his clenched fist, and looked at Bella for only the second time that morning. His face was still blank, barely showing the rage that was surely running through him.

"You slept with Jasper?" His voice was low, monotonic.

The brown eyed nodded, saying a "yes" in as strong a voice she could.

He laughed through his nose nodding his head, his uncombed hair shaking with the movement. "Was this the first occurrence?"

"No, it happened once before. When I told you I spent the night with Angela, I was really visiting Jasper and one thing led to another." Her eyes turned downward to the hardwood floors as she swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry it happened while I was still with you but I can't regret it."

"What, you're saying you're in love with him?" He laughed. Bella bowed her head more."Oh my God. You're in love with that... greasy mechanic." He spat out incredulously.

"No. Maybe. I don't know, okay?" She ran her hands over her face and hair roughly. She hadn't confronted the glaring question at hand and hearing someone else ask was making her shy even further away from it.

"You are throwing this relationship away on a _maybe_?" He turned around and threw the broken pen, sending it flying into the kitchen and rattling as it landed in the sink. "Why has it always been him? What does _Jasper_ have that I don't? I'm a lawyer. I have a degree from Yale. I'm honest, I'm caring and I don't have commitment issues. Didn't Jasper leave you and this country for three years when you were apparently happy and stable?" He snapped, hitting a low and not fully healed wound as his anger and hurt boiled over.

Bella folded into herself slightly as if struck.

"Are you telling me you'd rather have me with you for your job and money than be with Jasper?" Bella gathered her strength.

"No, I want you to be with me because you love me. Did you do this to spite me? Have I not been attentive enough for you? Or have I not been around more than you'd like so you ran off to find a warm bed? Because I've been working these fourteen hours a day for you, for us. I want us to have a better life, the best life I can offer you. What can Jasper offer you?"

"He makes me happy."

"And I don't?" He seethed, the vein in his temple throbbing.

"I don't... I can't... see you like that anymore. I want to, it would be so much easier if I could, but I can't."

"You won't have to see me in any capacity. I'm finishing these papers at the office. When I come back I expect you and your belongings out of this apartment." Edward turned on his heels and marched into their bedroom to change.

Bella pulled the chair out and fell onto the wood, hands covering a remorseful face. The bedroom door slammed shut and the sound of papers being shuffled started. Bella slipped her hands off her face and saw Edward's hair only half tamed, a standard black suit hastily shrugged on, his black tie loose and cocked, and his white shirt half tucked into his pants.

"You have eight hours, more than enough to leave me alone." He slammed his briefcase shut and left without another word, the door rattling in its frame from the ferocity with which it was closed.

Bella felt a lump form in her throat while her eyes burned from held back tears. She had handled the whole situation appallingly. She cleared her throat and started packing her possessions. The sun was beginning to disappear behind the horizon when she finished packing. The apartment was sparse, an entire bookshelf empty, half the wardrobe occupied by bare hangers, the large built-in shelves missing a quarter of their CDs and DVDs. A taped photograph was missing on the fridge; a picture of Edward hugging Bella from behind and Bella giving him bunny ears, both of them smiling. Both of them happy.

Bella drove to Angela's house after leaving her key in Edward's mailbox, where she told Angela about her broken relationship, being vague and not telling her the real reason for its collapse. Angela offered her condolences and told her she could sleep at her apartment until she found a new place to live. Bella accepted. It was passed nine when Jasper called and Bella was changing into a fresh pair of clothes after a shower.

"Hi, Jasper." Bella dried her hair with her used towel as she sat in the deep seat armchair.

"Bella, are you okay? Did you talk to Edward?" Jasper was at home on the couch, grease smeared on his hands and one above his eyebrow, a beginning of a bruise on his arm, and his chequered shirt unbuttoned revealing stains on the white tank top.

"Yes, Edward didn't take the news well. I'm staying at Angela's until I can find an apartment." Bella raised a hand in hello to Ben as he walked by.

"He kicked you out?"

"Are you really surprised? What did you expect him to do? Laugh and say it doesn't matter and everything would continue as normal?" She didn't mean to snap. She sighed and took her phone in her other hand, the damp towel falling in her lap. "Sorry. I didn't think this through. I have my life in boxes in the back of my car and nowhere to put it all. I can't stay with Angela forever, she's newly pregnant and doesn't need me hanging around."

"You can stay with me while you search for a new place, I don't mind." Jasper had his phone on speaker as he changed into clean clothes, washing his hands and face in the bathroom.

"I don't want to darken your doorstep as well, surely you've had enough of me these past weeks."

"Of course not, I've hardly seen you these past weeks. Please, it wouldn't burden me, and if it makes you feel better, you can work for your keep."

Bella smiled despite herself. "Okay, you win. But only for a week, at most."

"I don't ever remember you being this persuadable."

"Don't worry, I'm still stubborn." Bella hung up and set off to make her way to Jasper's. She had been able to convince Angela to let her leave, who was adamant on her staying, and headed East for Crockett Street.

Jasper was sporting a shadow of a black eye when he answered the door. "Jasper, what happened?" She dropped the overnight bag she had stored all her clothes in and gingerly cupped Jasper's bruised face. Jasper bent down and picked up the fallen bag, ushering Bella into the apartment and closed the door behind them.

"Edward paid me a visit. He's quicker than I remember." He commented as he left the bag by the couch and picked up his makeshift icepack.

Bella apologized profusely, retrieving two painkillers and a glass of water from the kitchen, and looked at the already swelling eye.

"It's not your fault. You didn't send him to my door, did you?" He teased, leaving the quickly melting ice wrapped in cloth on his knee.

"How can you be so light-hearted about this? It's my fault he hit you." Bella ghosted her thumb over the light eyebrow, down the side of his eye where he winced. "Sorry," She picked up the heavy cloth and wrung it out in the sink before refilling it with ice cubes, gathering all the corners in one hand and tying them together with a rubber band in her back pocket making it a more efficient icepack.

"I'm sure I can carry some of the blame. It takes two to tango after all," He thanked Bella when she handed him his improved icepack and pressed it lightly to the side of his face as she took a seat at the free end of the couch. "I'm sorry," He sighed, remorse and guilt filling him. "I ruined your relationship. You were with Edward for almost three years, he took care of you and loved you and made you happy when I left. I'll always be grateful to him for that and this is how I show it? I truly am selfish. I'm so sorry," he repeated, turning his body and taking up a position similar to the one on the night that set these events in motion.

"Are we going to be playing the blame game all night? Because I have much more ammo than you do." The brunette leaned over the front of the bruised and kissed the crown of his head.

Bella collected her packed boxes from her car sometime later and set them in a neat pile by the door, keeping them out of the way. They ordered Chinese – Spring Rolls, Prawn Crackers, Tom Yum Beef, fried King Prawns with lemon juice, a portion of noddles, and a handful of Fortune Cookies. They talked as the day's event slipped from their minds. They both sat on the couch, the take out taking up residence on the table and Jasper had his chopsticks in his mouth like a walrus, and his left eye was half closed and turning an increasingly darker shade while Bella was nibbling on the last Spring Roll. Her hair tied in a ponytail and her clothes changed into a pair of worn leggings with an ink stain on the crotch, and a graphic shirt with silk-screened claw marks going down the length of the front.

"I have missed you, Jasper." Bella confessed, her knees pulled up to her chest and her back against the armrest. Jasper looked up from his food, a few strings of noddles hanging from his mouth. Bella smiled. "It's funny when you think about it; it took us almost five years to talk to each other after you came back but only months for us to end up here," She looked around the apartment. "And you still can't eat noddles properly."

"At least I can use the chopsticks." Jasper shot back, deftly picking up a string of noddle, showing off.

"I can use chopsticks," Bella picked up her discarded chopsticks, taking one and piercing a shrimp. "See?"

Jasper laughed. "Of course. Your skills far surpass mine impressively." Jasper's mood turned more sombre when he remembered the conversation they were suppose to have. He cleared his throat and left his chopsticks next to his plate. "Remember earlier I asked if we would talk about what we are to each other?"

Bella nodded and swallowed a string of noddle. "Yes, you said. We could try again." Toying with a chopstick, she suggested, "Start slow and see what happens."

"Start anew? I like that idea." Jasper smiled and Bella returned it.

They spent the rest of the night eating, talking, and laughing. It was past eleven when they both climbed into bed, Jasper ridding himself of his jeans and Bella loosening her hair. The blonde had his head propped up by the headboard, a slight ache in his neck by the angle, and the tired brunette rested her head on his chest, her eyes closed as she hugged his side.

"I'm not letting you leave, just so you know." Jasper said, his eyes turning heavy.

"I believe that's called kidnapping." Her voice came out muffled by the shirt her lips rested against.

His chest jerked as he chuckled. "Call it what you will. _I'm_ not leaving, and if I ever break that oath you're allowed to drag me off the plane and put me in a hospital."

"I'll remind you of that when you're attached to an IV."

**XxX**

**Wow, last chapter. Wow, I've actually finished a story.**

**I'd like to thank everybody whose reviewed, alerted, and followed this story. You're all fucking incredible and I'm glad you guys liked this little doodle so much.**

**For old times sake, send a review this way, I'm very curious.**


End file.
